


Catfish: Camila & Lauren

by Lexys23



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "Dear Nev and Max,"My name is Karla Camila Cabello, but I go by CamEELa CabeYo," he started, chuckling at the first line. "I am twenty two years old. I am sending you men this message because five years ago, I met the love of my life. I befriended this girl, Lauren Jauregui, on Facebook."Please Nev, Max, help me find my other half. Help me find what she's hiding from me and to thank her for what she did for me after Austin broke my heart. Love, Camila," Nev read, chuckling at the end. "She ended the signature with a bow."





	Catfish: Camila & Lauren

Three twenty two year olds and two men were in car driving.

"I'm so nervous. I can't believe I'm finally going to meet her," the medium sized twenty two years old said.

They walked to a house and the young female knocked on the door. The door opened.

-

Nev Schulman and Max Joseph were in their hotel room. Max was filming Nev like he did in the beginning of every episode. Nev was looking for an email that caught his attention. The sender was Camila Cabello, an aspiring singer.

"Max, look at this email," Nev said as he looked at his partner and friend.

Max aimed his camera to his partner and Nev started reading the email.

" _Dear Nev and Max,_

 _"My name is Karla Camila Cabello, but I go by CamEELa CabeYo_ ," he started, chuckling at the first line. " _I am twenty two years old. I am sending you men this message because five years ago, I met the love of my life. I befriended this girl, Lauren Jauregui, on Facebook. I felt a connection when I started talking to her. She is very intelligent and she is so beautiful. When I asked her why she befriended me, her answer was that when she heard me sing in a show choir competition. She just had to befriend me. She told me my voice brightened her day. We lived in the same cities majority of our lives_ ," Nev read, and then looked up when he finished the first paragraph. "They lived so close each other."

"This Lauren must have seen Camila to have watched her sing," Max added.

Nev nodded and continued to read the email. " _She became one of my best friends. I told her things I would never tell anyone else. I told her about the people I've dated. I found it weird that she never talked about her love life, if you will call it that. When I asked her, she told me she didn't want to date. She said things kept her busy. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but I let it go._ " Nev looked up. This girl sure wrote a lot.

" _Two years ago, I had a boyfriend. I was falling for him. I thought he was it, the one. My two best friends that live with me didn't like him, but I didn't care what they thought. All that mattered was what Lauren thought. She would tell me she was happy for me and I shouldn't care what people said. All that mattered was my happiness. After a year with Austin, one of my best friends found out he had been cheating on me for six months. It broke my heart. I remember calling Lauren. I was crying my eyes out. When I told her about Austin, she was furious. The next day, Austin came to class with a black eye. When I asked him about it, he wouldn't answer me. He blamed me. My best friend, Dinah, said he saw some girl beat Austin up. My first thought was that it was Lauren. When I asked her, she denied it, but I knew in my heart it was her_ ," Nev read with his eyes wide. "This girl beat up a man, because he hurt Camila. Whoever this Lauren is, she really cares about Camila."

"She has to if she's going to break the law," Max added.

" _A few months ago, I realized I didn't want to be with anyone else but Lauren. I've asked her to meet me. I now live in New York and she lives in Connecticut. But she always makes excuses. I've suggested webcam, but she says she doesn't have the money. And I understand with what she went through. I've confessed my love, and she told me she loves me as well, but I cannot love her. I don't know why, she's perfect. I know she's hiding something_ ," Nev read, frowning at some parts, and smiling at others. " _Please Nev, Max, help me find my other half. Help me find what she's hiding from me and to thank her for what she did for me after Austin broke my heart. Love, Camila_ ," Nev read, chuckling at the end. "She ended the signature with a bow."

"This is a little crazy," Max said.

"Let's chat with her," Nev said, as he sent out a call to Camila.

" _Hey guys_ ," Camila said smiling through the screen.

"Hey, how are you?" Nev asked, being polite.

" _I'm fine, thank you. And you guy? How are you guys?_ " she asked, out of the same politeness.

"We are fine. How's the singing career?" Max asked, smiling at the girl.

" _Amazing. I have a meeting with Simon Cowell in LA soon. This has been my dream since I was five,_ " Camila said, her excitement showing.

Nev and Max looked shocked.

"Can you tell us about Lauren, and your relationship," Nev said, getting to business.

" _Well, I started to Lauren five years ago. I was seventeen, and she was sixteen. We both lived in Miami, Florida. She added me on my final year of high school and she was in her junior year. She told me she was going through a tough time and talking to me made her forget about the problems she was having,_ " Camila told the two men.

They nodded. "Why hasn't she met you?"

" _She's always either at work or at school. She can barely hold a conversation and falls asleep on the phone with me,_ " Camila explained.

Max looked skeptic. "She works a lot?"

" _Yeah. Her only income is work. Most of us college students get help from our parents. Lauren, she doesn't. Her parents kicked her out of her house when she was sixteen. Her father, he's an asshole. He made sure she wouldn't get help financially. Her family has money, but she doesn't have anything. She lives paycheck to paycheck,_ " Camila told them.

Max and Nev looked shocked. These two were shocking them minute-by-minute.

"Okay Camila. We'll see you in a few days," Nev said.

Camila squealed. " _Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!_ "

Nev and Max laughed. They turned the screen off. And turned to each other.

"We've met people who said they were poor and people give them money. You think this is the case?" Max asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out," Nev said.

-

Nev and Max knocked on the door. A small brunette opened the door. She grinned when she saw who was at her door.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited," she squealed.

Nev smiled. They entered the house and saw two people in the living room.

"Guys, these are Nev and Max from Catfish. They are going to help me meet Laure. Nev, Max, these are my best friends Dinah Jane Hansen and Ally Brooke Hernandez," she introduced them. They all shook hands and sat down.

Nev turned to Dinah. "You saw Lauren beat up Austin?"

"I don't know if it was Lauren, or the girl Austin was cheating on Camila with, but a girl with black hair punched Austin in the face, and then kicked him in the crotch. She walked away like nothing happened. I couldn't see her face," Dinah said.

Max nodded. And then turned to Camila. "I want to know more about the problem with Lauren."

"Oh, well she's been having money problems for five years now. She told me she had important things to use the money on. And four years ago, she was in a car accident. Sh-she was texting me. She was paralyzed from the waist down," she said, tears streaming down her face. Nev and Max could see the guilt in her eyes. Dinah and Ally each held a hand. "She was in physical therapy. The day she took her first step, she called me, crying that she did the thing she thought she was never going to do again. She had hospital bills, school tuition, necessities, and another thing she wouldn't tell me to pay for. I sent her money, a thousand dollars."

Max's fears were confirmed. Ally and Dinah looked shocked. Nev nodded. "Did she accept the money?"

Camila smiled. "No, she sent the check back. She called me, angry. She told me she didn't want handouts. She didn't speak to me for a week."

"That's the week you through yourself that pity party? Because Ralph wouldn't talk to you?" Dinah asked, smirking.

"Shut up Hansen," Camila muttered, glaring.

"Make me Cabello," Dinah countered.

Nev and Max looked confused.

"It's their friendship," Ally explained.

"Well, we're going to see what we can find," Nev said, as he and Max stood up.

They hugged Camila, shook Ally's hand, and waved at Dinah.

-

They were in a coffee house Camila had recommended. "Okay, so Lauren beat up Austin for hurting Camila. When Camila sent money to help Lauren, she returned it and was angry. It seems like she's in it for the real deal," Nev said, counting stuff.

Max opened the laptop and went to Lauren's Facebook page. There was a beautiful dark haired, green eyed girl.

"Wow, she's pretty," Nev commented. "She takes a lot of pictures of sceneries. There are a few selfies, and few with other people."

"Let's image search," Max suggested.

They checked a few pictures and found nothing. That was good for them.

"She has a few friends. That's kind of weird," he said.

"Let's contact Normani, she writes a lot in this page," Nev said, as he sent her a message to call him.

A call came and Nev answered.

" _Hello, Nev? I received a message to call you? I'm Normani_ ," a voice responded.

"Hello, I'm Nev and I'm with my friend Max. We're from a show called Catfish," he started.

" _Um, yeah that show sounds familiar,_ " Normani answered, seeming a little unsure.

"Can you tell us about Lauren?" Max asked, keeping the camera on Nev and the phone.

" _I'm sorry. She's really private. She wouldn't want me to talk about her in a TV show,_ " Normani said, unsure of what else to say.

"It's okay, thanks," Nev said, a little confused. This confused both men. This Lauren girl didn't have many friends; she didn't have many pictures of herself. They didn't know if she was real or not.

"We can check the yearbook, or more about the school she went to," Max suggested. They called Camila and asked about the school Lauren went to, Carrollton School of the Sacred Heart. They called the school.

" _Hello?_ " the receptionist answered.

"Hello, this is Nev. We are doing a show called Catfish, and we were wondering if you could help us out," he asked, hoping for a positive answer.

" _Yeah, okay,_ " she answered.

"We were wondering if you can check if you had a Lauren Jauregui in the last five years," he responded.

They waited for a while as the receptionist checked the data.

" _No, we haven't,_ " she answered.

"Have you had a Jauregui?"

" _We've had two._ "

"Okay, well thank you so much," Nev said.

" _You're welcome, and good luck,_ " she said as she hung up.

"Okay, so there wasn't a Lauren Jauregui in Carrolton. But there were two others, that's a little weird. we'll have to run this by Camila," Max said.

Camila, Dinah, and Ally walked into the coffee house with Nev and Max. The men sat on one side of Camila, Dinah and Ally sat in the other.

"Okay, so we checked Facebook, and noticed she didn't have many friends on it," Nev started.

Camila nodded. "She doesn't trust people that quickly. She has two best friends, me, and maybe four other people she can trust. She showed me a picture of all the guys she blocked because all they would do was hit on her, and all the girls that would bitch at he."

Nev and Max nodded. "So we called someone named Normani, but she wouldn't tell me anything about Lauren. Do you know a Normani?"

Camila nodded. "Normani is one of Lauren's best friends," she responded. It seemed as the dead ends were being cleared.

"We also checked the pictures, and they came out clean, so that's good. The last thing we did was called Carrolton. We asked them if they had a Lauren Jauregui in the last five years, they said no, but they did have two Jauregui," Nev told her.

Camila looked confused. That was what she didn't know. "So we were thinking it's time to meet Lauren once and for all," Max said, looking at all the people.

Dinah and Ally looked at Lauren, who was silent.

"Come on Cabello, you can find out if Green Eyes really has green eyes," Dinah said, bumping her shoulder.

Camila nodded. She gave them the number to call Lauren. They went outside to call her.

" _Hallo?_ " a raspy female voice asked, as they answered the phone.

"Lauren?" Nev asked to make sure.

" _Yeah? Whom am I speaking to?_ " she asked, confused.

"My name is Nev, and I'm with my friend Max. We film a show Catfish, have you heard of it?" he asked, seeing how the girl would react.

" _I've heard of it, but I haven't watched it, sorry,_ " she answered politely.

"It's okay. My friend and I meet people who want to meet other people, but have not seen each other face to face. We help to see if they are who they say they are," Nev said.

" _Hmmm, I see,_ " she answered, " _but what does that have to do with me?_ "

"Camila contacted me. She wants to meet you," Nev answered.

" _She thinks I'm lying?_ " Lauren asked, hurt.

"No, she thinks you are hiding something," Max responded.

" _I- she's right,_ " Lauren whispered, defeated.

"Would you like to meet her, to set everything straight?"

" _Yeah, I would like that, but can you guys come here? I don't have money to take a train to New York or even a car,_ " she responded.

"Yeah, anything to make this easier," Nev answered, smiling.

" _Thank you, for this chance,_ " Lauren whispered softly.

"No problem," Nev answered and they said their goodbyes.

"That went really well," Max commented.

"Yes it did," Nev agreed, as they went to tell Camila the news.

"So she agreed to meet you. Tomorrow, we'll get on a train to New Haven," Nev told her, causing Camila to give him a small smile.

"What did she say?" Camila asked, wanting to know.

"She was hurt when we told her what the show was about. She also admitted to hiding something," Nev told her. Camila had tears in her eyes.

"We're going too. If Green Eyes is lying, I get to kick her ass," Dinah told them. The men were too scared to say no.

"Go pack your bags. We leave tomorrow morning," Max told them.

-

All five people were driving to the address Lauren sent Camila.

"What do you think her secret is?" Camila asked softly.

"Her eyes aren't green," Ally answered, smiling at the small smile on Camila face.

"She's not a chick," Dinah guessed.

"You've heard her voice,' Camila countered.

"She, or he, could be taking hormones," she said as if it were obvious.

Camila rolled her eyes.

They saw a nice house with a car on the front. All of them frowned. They checked to make sure they got the right house. It was, so they went to the front door. Camila went to knock, and a few seconds later it opened.

A brunette opened it and frowned. Her eyes widened when she recognized Camila.

"Hold on, just one second," she said, as she went back inside.

"That's not Lauren," Camila muttered, as they others nodded.

She came back. "Sorry, you guys can come in. The living room is straight ahead."

All them walked and sat down. "Hi, I'm Lucy. You must be the amazing Camila. And these are the crazy best friends I heard about Ally and Dinah, I believe?" she questioned, shaking Ally's hand. "And you're Nev and Max from Catfish."

They all nodded. "Where is Lauren?" Nev asked.

"Upstairs. She'll be down in a few."

They sat here in silence. This was out of the ordinary for them. Soon a dark haried girl with green eyes walked up to them. She was exactly like the girl from Facebook.

"Hallo, I'm Lauren," she said as she shook everyone's hand and stopping in front of Camila. "Hey, I'm glad I finally met you."

Camila nodded, mutely, then just hugged her. It was bitter sweet. Lauren hugged back. They didn't let go, but they all sat down.

"So we have a few questions," Nev announced, breaking the small bubble the girls were in. Lauren nodded, signaling him to continue. "Is this your home? I thought you couldn't afford anything."

Lauren gave a small chuckle. "No, I live in apartment where the living room, kitchen, and bedroom are in one place. The restroom is its own room. This is actually Normani's home."

"We called Carrollton, and they said they didn't have a Lauren Jauregui, but they did have two Jaureguis. Can you explain that?" Max asked.

Lauren nodded. "Those were my siblings. I wasn't able to finish school there, I wasn't able to afford it anymore, after my parents kicked me out."

"Why did your parents kick you out? You never told me," Camila whispered, looking at Lauren's face.

"Five years ago I made a mistake. I don't regret it, but it happened and I couldn't do anything about it," she answered, looking at the ground.

"Told you she isn't a girl," Dinah muttered, causing everyone to look at her.

Lauren raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What?" she chuckled.

"In the car, I asked what secret you had. Ally said your eyes weren't green, and Dinah said you weren't a girl before," Camila said shyly.

Lauren just laughed, causing everyone else to smile.

"No, I'm all female, always have been," she answered, shaking her head.

"So what's the mistake," Max asked, when everything calmed down.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't know if you would still talk to me if I told you," the green eyed girl whispered.

"What is it?" Camila asked, looking a little hurt.

"It's not an 'it'," Lauren whispered as she stood up. "I'll be back."

She walked out of the room towards the stairs.

"Don't get mad at her. She's proud of everyone in her life, but she's gotten backlashes. She couldn't take one from you Camila," Lucy told her. Everyone was looking at her, and didn't notice Lauren enter the room with two other people.

"Aunt Lucy," a little voice squealed. They all saw a small dark haired girl run to the other girl.

"C-Camila, uh, guys, meet Karley, my uh daughter," Lauren said, looking a little scared.

"How old is she?" Nev asked, smiling at the small girl.

"Four, five in a few weeks," she answered, smiling at her little girl.

"Who are you?" Karley asked Dinah, as she looked up at her.

"Karls, manners," Lauren scolded.

"Sorry mommy. Hi, I'm Karley. What's your name?" she asked, causing Lauren to look proud.

"Well I'm Dinah," she said.

They all watched as Karley looked back at Lauren.

"Mama, a fairy!" she squealed as she pointed back at Dinah.

Everyone chuckled as they watched Karley try to climb on her lap.

"Ms. Fairy, I want, uh, I want toys. I want live here," she said. Camila looked at Lauren and saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Camila asked her softly.

"I'm sorry. I-it's just I try to make Christmas and her birthday as special for her. I just can't afford anything. I just want to give her the best birthday ever," Lauren muttered.

Camila grabbed her hand. "She looks just like you."

"Thank you," she whispered. Camila hugged her.

Everyone introduced themselves to Karley and Normani.

"Mommy, sh-she sings my fav-favorite songs," Karley said, as she poked Camila.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Nev asked, smiling at the small reunion.

Lauren smiled at looked at Camila, who was pulling the four year old onto her lap.

"I want to spend time with Lauren and Karley," Camila answered, grinning at Nev and Max. They saw Lauren blush, as she stared at her daughter with Camila.

"Mommy, fair," Karley exclaimed, as she clapped her hands. She showed Camila her big green eyes, and the singer grinned as she looked at Lauren.

Lauren tried to think of the money for the tickets for the rides. She closed her eyes, knowing that she might not be able to pay for her apartment that month. As if Camila knew what she was thinking.

"I want to take you on a date. Meaning, I'll be paying," Lauren answered, as she placed her head on Karley's head, giving Lauren a pout. Karley looked up with her eyes and pouted at Lauren like Camila.

"Okay," she answered, smiling softly.

Lauren was watching on the sidelines, while Karley and Camila rode on the kids' roller coaster. She grinned when they passed her, their hands up in the air.

Max and Nev walked up to her. "Can we talk?"

Lauren turned and smiled. "Yes."

"You have a cute kid," Nev commented, looking at Karley.

Lauren looked down and blushed.

"Uh-oh, what's going on?" Max questioned, grinning.

"I, uh, I actually named her after Camila?"

"Really? You know what, you just hang out with Camila. We'll talk to you later."

"Thank you, for bring her to me. I-it means a lot to me," Lauren said, giving them a hug.

"It's what we do," Nev answered, walking away.

Lauren turned back to the ride, to see the people walking out.

"Mommy!" Karley shouted, running to Lauren.

The young mother crouched down and picked up her daughter. Camila walked over to the small family. Lauren reached over and grabbed her hand, smiling.

-

_ Two month later _

"Let's go check out what is going to happen with Camila," Max said, as the two go on Skype.

" _Hey Nev! Max!_ " Camila greeted, grinning into the screen.

"Hey Camila, how was your meeting with Simon?"

" _It was great. I got signed!_ "

"That's amazing. Congrats," Nev told them.

" _Thanks!_ "

"How are things with Lauren?"

Camila blushed. " _Things are great. We are official now. She's moving to LA with me when she finishes school._ "

"That's great news. Well, we see everything is going great for you. Hope for the best."

" _Thank you for everything,_ " Camila said, waving her hand.

-

Nev and Max waited for a response. They smiled when two pairs of green eyes showed up.

" _Hallo,_ " Lauren said, waving.

" _Hi!_ " Karley exclaimed, waving excitingly.

Nev and Max laughed. "Hey, how are you guys doing?"

" _Great, Karls here is going to start school soon. And I'm at the top of my class,_ " Lauren told them, a huge smile on her face.

"We hear you are going to move to Los Angeles with Camila when you're done with school," Max said, smirking.

Lauren blushed. " _Yeah. I- we've known each other for years. And I guess, I really love her. She's the second best thing to happen to me._ "

"Second?"

" _Karls here is my first. And Camila is amazing._ "

"We are glad to hear that. We hope for the best for the both of you."

-

**Camila and Lauren's friends, Dinah and Normani have started a relationship.**

**Lauren graduates in a year.**

**Camila plans to release an album soon.**

**She also plans to propose.**


End file.
